Mission 15: The Gold Warrior and the Silver Buddy
is the fifteenth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It marks the official debut of two new Go-Busters, Beet Buster and his partner Stag Buster, who appeared in the last few moments of the previous episode. Synopsis Chief Kuroki tells the team that they will soon be meeting Beet Buster and his new Buddy Roid, but before any introduction can be made, the Soujikiloid attacks. Plot Finding Gorisaki with his memento collection, with the others looking at them, Ryuji reveals to Hiromu and Yoko that he was in a robotic contest judged by Masato Jin, a researcher at the Transport Center who disappeared into hyperspace long ago. At that time, after learning of an abnormality from Messiah's engineers over the Enetron he supplied, Enter enters the Hibiki district and creates Soujikiloid to gather Enetron. Alerted to a Vaglass Megazord arrival within 21 and a half minutes, the Go-Busters arrive at the Hibiki district to find Soujikiloid politely sucking up Enetron from cars and Buglers gathering the energy canisters into a truck. As the Buglers hold off the Go-Busters, Beet Buster and his Buddyloid Beet J. Stag arrive to fight Soujikiloid before he falls back. Soon after, as Hiromu accuses them of letting the Metaloid escape, Ryuji admits that he has heard the new Go-Buster's voice somewhere before. Congratulating Ryuji for his deduction, Beet Buster reveals himself to be Masato Jin before he and Jay take their leave. As the Go-Busters learn from Kuroki that he met Masato during the events of the Tubaloid incident, Ryuji thinks that they should not believe him to be the real Masato, despite his behavior, as he has seemingly not aged in 13 years. Once alerted to Soujikiloid's actions along the road of Ride district, the Go-Busters intercept him just as the Metaloid goes berserk and he attempts to kill them. As the Buster Machines are prepared, Masato and Jay arrive to hold Soujikiloid at bay as they respectively transform into Beet Buster and Stag Buster to save the Go-Busters. Seeing that he is truly Masato, Ryuji tells the others to trust him and Stag Buster with the fight as they form Go-Buster Oh to destroy the SoujikiZord after the GT-02 disable the Vaglass Megazord's vacuum attachment. Taking out the Buglers, Beet Buster and Stag Buster use their Morphin Blasters to finish Soujikiloid off. Though Ryuji and Yoko believe that they can trust them, they and Hiromu find Masato and Jay stealing the Enetron truck, much to their shock. Cast * : * : **Ryuji Iwasaki (teenager): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Housewife: Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *Boost Up! Beet Buster *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 38, Winner Determination. *First appearance of Stag Buster, as well as Masato's first out of suit appearance. *After the credits, an advertisement for the Buster Gear Series as well as the DX Go-Buster Oh is shown. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Mission 13: A Surprise Holiday, Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation, Mission 15: Gold Warrior and Silver Buddy and Mission 16: The Man from Hyper Space. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 4, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 4.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover See Also (fight footage & story) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢金の戦士と銀のバディ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢金の戦士と銀のバディ｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi